


Fruk and other stories

by FireTornado



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FrUK, Gerita Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTornado/pseuds/FireTornado
Summary: france spys on englangFRUK NO FINISHED DO NOT READ
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Fruk and other stories

"honhonhon" Frace says as he sees England approach.  
Britain:"we need a plan for the german invasion!"

"Britain is what all you think about, honhonhon take of your silly clothes" "Britain runs for his life thinking I like you France but not in that way." But Britain doesn't get far because France employs his illegal pig named Napoleon. *snort snort* says the pig as it burns the distance between England and it. Napoleon finally got there and jumped on top of England. "honhonhon" "well done Napoleon " says France as he hand Napoleon a truffle. "this is the Athens game Britain we dresses with no clothes soo isay again, Britain take of your silly clothes"  
~GERMANY~  
"GERMANY GERMANY!!!!"  
"What is it now italy"  
"Look what i found"  
"do you think carbohydrates will help you will this war"  
"why don't you go something usefull and spy on englang"  
~69 HOURS LATER~  
"GERMANY GERMANY LOOK I AM AN ELEPHANT"

"Boop"  
"Just go Italy"  
~ENGLAND~  
England herd a noise "I am an elephant BOOP!!!!!!!!"

"Give up now Italy I will catch you with my gorgeously British legs"

"he isn't supposed to be so fast"  
~ITALY ~  
aaaaaaa run

~someware in Australia~  
"aaaaa don't bite me there kongoroo"  
"What are you doing here Italy you are supposed to be spying on England"  
"aaaa don't bite me kangaroo"  
"kangopoo?"

~ENGLAND~  
England is walking along the nice path and sees a nice lake with a waterfall but little did he now that France was behind the water-full  
"honhonhon"


End file.
